mybabysittersavampirefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kira Lucias
Kira is a 14 year old freshman, that`s'' just'', started high school. All her life she`s been... uh... home schooled, so, she really doesn`t have many friends, or experience in these situations. Luckily she knows what to do when: walking demon trees attack your school, or, when half cat- half boar, Terrogian warriors attempt to ruin your school dance. Kira`s definetly not the girl, you`d expect to be all: "...I love dusk, I broke a nail, does this skirt, make me look fat...". Background Kira`s not from Whitechapel, not from this planet, not from this galaxy, not from this UNIVERSE!!! Kira`s from a planet called, Attrix, within the universe Betreace. Betreace is a universe made of, and detecated to: war, (the arts of war anyway,) ice, fire, legands, and prophecy. Everything from archery, to martial arts. (And everythind in-between and beyond!!!) She`s kind-of like a gerneral, but still like an apprentice. She`s a warrior within the ice 'army', but, has the powers of both fire, and ice. Her mother is the ice queen, Artamis, and her father is the general, and king, Archtorious! She moved to Whitechapel, because a cursed has been activated, and she needed the right people, to help her, and her kingdom defeat the evil Hagera, Queen of the Shadow Spirits! (Since Kira is the daughter of a King and Queen, she`s still a Princess!!) Personality Kira may seem like a 'tough as stone, sharper than a blade warrior', but really, she`s a sweet, kind, careing girl. Who only want to protect those she loves, and cares about. Kind, careing, respectful, responsible, loyal, honest, trustworthy, etc. But aside her soft core, her shell is, (like above,) tougher than stone! Cunning, clever, resorceful, and sneaky. Her intuition is as strong as a lion. Kira has a beautiful singing voice, can play every instrument, and has artistic skills like a pro! (Art is part of training.) Appearence She looks like an angle to some, others, just an average girl. Kira_Lucias.jpg|Headshot!! :) Kira_Lucias1.jpg|SMILE!!! :D Kira`s_Gown.JPG|Kira`s gown Kira`s_Headress.jpg|Kira`s headress Kira`s_Locket.jpg|Kira`s locket Kira Lucias2.jpg|Kira Lucias As a human she has dark brown hair, rosey cheeks, light cocoa skin, and pink lips. Her eyes change color, depending on her mood, and the light reflecting on them. As a warrior, she usually wears a gold, (diamond, and moonstone incrested,) armor-like, suit. Equiped with a sword, bow`n arrows, and a small pouch of stardust. (Star dust is a gold or teal-ish, sparkly powder, that puts others to sleep, when sprinkled or thrown, onto them.) Facial appearence, is the same As a princess, she wears a cream-white gown, a headress tiara, a silver locket, and diamond incrested heals. Her skin is rather light, her cheeks are very rosey, eyelashes are long, ''and her eyes are amber. Powers & Abilities '''Cyrokinesis (ice):' Summon ice, form ice sculptures, create snow or blizzards, and summon ice flames. Pyrokinesis (fire): '''Summon fire, turn water into lava, control fire, heat things, melt medal, shoot fire from hands. '''Hydrokinesis (water): Shape, 'jelly', heat, freeze water, make jet blasts, shoot gysers from hands, rising water attack, walk on water, super speed swimming, pull water from thin air, and breathe underwater. Art of War: Fencing, archery, proffesional fighting skills, advanced stealth/flexibility/agility, advanced sences, super-human speed, sonic scream... ETC. Relationships Ethan E and K, are great friends! She saved his life, just before he was going to be pumbled be a tree demon! She has a cute little crush on him, which was one of the reasons why she told him her secret first. Kira`s teaching Ethan some of the ropes of the Attrixs` lifestyles. (She`s even given him some of her stardust for emergancy.) There very close. Sarah: Sarah and Kira, are also great friends! Though Kira waited a little longer to tell her, she still did, and has never regreted it! S and K, are like sisters... they tell eachother everything! They sometimes bring out the, tougher side, or the softer, girly-er, side of eachother. (Dpending on the situation.) Benny Benny and Kira aren`t as close, but their still friends. She likes to show off her master powers over hot, and cold around Benny, to tease him. It annoys him, but he... enjoys it somehow. Nikkita, Frost, Smokey, and Laika Nikkita Nikkita is Kira`s colodian. Like Dianna Japer`s, it is green, wings, fan-like fin on it`s head, 6 fingers, and a tail. Nikkita loves to play, eat, and be loved. She glides and hovers wherever she goes. She also likes napping, and only eats plants. (Veggies, fruits, herbs, roots, etc.) Nikkita likes to explore as well. Energetic, and squeeky, should be her middle names!! Also, Nikkita and the rest, get along, like peanut butter, and chocolate!!! (Though that has NOTHING to do with this.) Frost, and Smokey F & S, are Kira`s pet Linqu pups. (Calmer, tame-r foxes.) There both cute, playful, lovable, and energetic! They are omnivores, but only eat plant, chicken, and steak. There soft, cuddley, and extremly curious!! Frost has perfectly, snow white fur, amber eyes, a black/red pointed nose, and short, (harmless,) claws. Smokey is the same exept he has brown fur, and a solid black nose. (Frost is a girl, and Smokey is a boy.) Laika Laika is Kira`s white deer! White deer are common in Attrix, so... she decided to bring Laika. (Kira`s had her since Laika was a fawn.) Laika is very fearful of new people at first, but... she`s very pleasent to be around when aware, and feeling safe. Her leaps go yards long, and is faster than a cheetah at times. She`s also a plant eater, and can turn invisible when feeling threatened. Rex2.jpg|Nikkita on a towel Rex1.jpg|Nikkita flying Rex.jpg|Nikkita on the ground Fox_Pups.jpg|Frost (on top) Smokey (on bottom) White_Deer.jpg|Laika in the clearing Gallery Kira_Lucias.jpg Kira_Lucias1.jpg Kira_Lucias2.jpg Kira_Lucias3.jpg Kira_Lucias4.jpg Kira_Lucias5.jpg Kira_Lucias6.jpg|A sign... :\ Kira`s_Gown.JPG Kira`s_Headress.jpg Kira`s_Locket.jpg Rex.jpg Rex1.jpg Rex2.jpg Fox_Pups.jpg White_Deer.jpg